marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
January Jones
January Jones portrayed Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. Significant roles *Gina in Anger Management (2003) *Cadence Flaherty in American Wedding (2003) *Missie Davis in Love's Enduring Promise (2004) *Lou Ann Norton in The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada (2005) *Carole Dawson in We Are Marshall (2006) *Betty Francis in Mad Men (2007-2010) *Elenore in The Boat That Rocked (2009) *Laura Gerard in The Hungry Rabbit Jumps (2010) *Elizabeth Harris in Unknown White Male (2011) Quotes *"When I heard that this installment of ‘X-Men’ was gonna take place in the ’60s I was like, ‘Oh my God, you must be kidding me! But I read the script and familiarized myself with the character of Emma Frost. She’s so, so far from Betty and from ''Mad Men, and it takes place in that time but it doesn’t feel like a period movie." *"''The costumes are insane. It's a lot of very body-conscious stuff. If you look at the comic book, she's barely dressed. She's got quite the bod, which is very intimidating." *"I'm thinking, ‘I'm supposed to be doing crunches on the plane. How am I gonna get buff in one day? I'm a petite person, so I didn't want to go into a strict workout and eating regime. I would have disappeared entirely, and she's very busty, very voluptuous, so I didn't want to get rid of any of my curves.'?" *"I don't have to do all the crazy prosthetics... When I morph into my diamond form, it's all done on computer." *"Emma was a bespectacled, mousy child who had this power when she was young that she couldn't quite harness, the telepathy, the mind-twisting stuff. She had a falling out with her father and went her own direction." *''"I was very excited to do something so different and so iconic and be a part of a franchise like that. But also there was a huge weight of responsibility, too, to portray that character. There are so many fans of the comics and the movies that -- inevitably, I'm going to disappoint someone, but I just wanted to really do my research and still have fun with it. It's been a blast so far. I just hope all the fans enjoy it as much as we have."'' *''"Well, we're still shooting it. When I heard it was coming out that quickly, I had a lot of questions. They're editing as we go, doing the visual effects as we go. Obviously, I have a lot of faith in the people we're using for those things. I didn't have to do any wire work, but there was a lot of wire work involved for some of the characters and there are times when you're imagining this is going to be happening behind you so you react to that, which was my first experience with that sort of thing and which was fun. It was like coming to work and being a little kid and using your imagination and times feeling kind of silly, but embracing the fact that it's going to look awesome. And from what I've seen it looks amazingly incredible. Just Emma Frost's diamond form alone I've never seen anything like it."'' *''"I don't want to give any of that away as far as their relationship, but I can say that it doesn't feel like a period movie. There's obviously historical aspects in the storytelling and some of the props and stuff, but I think it feels very modern. It does take place in 1962. One of the things that's brought in from that time, the Hellfire Club aspect especially, is that it's pretty -- I dunno, the Bunnies and the Playboy clubs. It's really cool. You'd think Sinatra was there. The sets are really cool and the vibe of the whole thing is really neat."'' *''"We don't go into too much of the backstory. Not really. it's more of a mystery about the relationship she has with Shaw and her past and why she reacts certain ways to certain things. I think the fans of the comic who know her history will understand why she does certain things because they know her, but I don't think it'll be confusing to audiences who don't know her backstory either. Well, she's on the side of the mutants. I have hard time defining who is good guy-bad guy in this because everyone's pro-mutant. It's just whether you trust the humans or you don't. So I can't say whether she's a bad guy or a good guy."'' *''"Yeah, I'd love to do another one. I've had a great experience on this one. It's been really, really fun and just an exciting place to go to work. Just a lot of great talent and also we just get to play. It feels like being a kid again, although my outfits are not. (laughs)"'' *“''I didn’t really read X-Men comics when I was younger. The comics really helped me because they go into such great detail. I really wanted to explore this character and her emotional issues. My big question was: ‘Why are they so angry? What are their motives?” *"''I’m naked. Laughs. In the comics, the costume is pretty much just painted on and she has a pretty unrealistic body. So it was a challenge for me. I literally went from ‘Mad Men,’ packed the next day and flew to set in London — so there wasn’t any time for me to do a lot of toning up or getting fit. I just had to wing it. But we had a lot of fun with the costumes in that we wanted to make them very revealing and sexy, and they’re always white and pearlized." *"We got that Emma Frost look, but with a ’60s twist — and a lot of sparkles, because she turns into a diamond. We did all the research from the comic books and took bits and pieces of her costumes from different time periods and meshed it all together. We did a lot of leather." *"Definitely. I have to feel good in it. I’m the one who’s got to wear it 18 hours a day. It was a lot of boots, a lot of hair, a lot of boobs. You can’t please everyone, but the goal is to not disappoint everyone." *"I'm very excited about that. I was kind of intimidated by the idea, wanting to not disappoint everyone's idea of what Emma Frost should be. 'So I took it on very seriously, in my research and collaborating with the costume and the hair and make-up. I'm really excited to see what they think. 'I feel very proud of it and some of the stuff that Matthew Vaughn's shown the cast looks really amazing." *"When I was first approached, they were like 'By the way, it’s 1962, I was like 'You must be kidding me.' ''" *“''Emma Frost was not in the earlier X-Men movies, so I wanted to make her true to the way she is in the comic books. I’m one of the most powerful mutants. It’s fun to imagine what life would be like as a diamond.” *“''As Emma Frost, I’m telepathic, and I can turn into a diamond, which means I’m very, very cold. I always wear white: lots of iridescent stretch leather, lots of sparkle, and ass-kicking white boots.” *“''That’s perfect! Comic-Con is mostly male, and I don’t really have that audience. And, I’m really like a guy in a lot of ways. My screen saver is a picture of me with stars Eli and Peyton Manning taken at the Kentucky Derby. The most starstruck I get is around football players.” *"You hold yourself differently and it creates that incredibly feminine shape, though I’m glad I don’t have to wear it every day. Emma Frost, my X-Men character, has an impossible body. She has huge boobs with nice, womanly curves, but she is also ripped with muscle. In the amount of time I had to train it just wasn’t possible to achieve that amount of muscle without losing all the good bits. We finished Mad Men at the end of August and I had one day to fly to London to start X-Men." *"I was nearly decapitated by the stunt wires in X-Men. The most difficult stunts were with Michael Fassbender, where I was spinning in the air on those wires. While my stunt double did a lot of the harder stuff, I’ve always been very sporty and the stunts and action are part of the fun. As Emma Frost I’m telepathic, and I can turn into a diamond, which means I’m very, very cold. I always wear white: lots of iridescent stretch leather, lots of sparkle, and ass-kicking white boots." *"I don’t know that I’m in it, I don’t think Emma’s in this one. Well they haven’t told me if I am (laughs). I wouldn’t put it past them though, I got the script for the first one on the airplane on the way there. It’s called ''Days of Future Past I think, and I think it’s more about James and Michael and then Patrick and Ian, and I think it’s gonna go back and forth with those so I don’t think Emma’s in those bits. I don’t know, I really don’t know.''" Category:X-Men cast